Training Camp, well, sorta
by Shannitude
Summary: A Mary Sue like thing. Vince has an idea that involves us and some of our favorite superstars. Alone. *evil grin* I guess you'd have to read it to figure it out


A/N- This is my first solo story that I have dared to write and post here. It is some what a Mary-Sue, yes, so I can write people in if they wanna be in. My friends in here already are: Deeya, Kaare, Saunds, and Kass.   
  
Hey, and could someone please tell me exactly what happened around January when Matt "attacked" Shannon or something. Cause I obviously missed that episode while I was on vacation. I keep getting e-mails from my site where people are asking me what happened, and I don't know!   
  
Was it when he shoved Shannon and started screaming at him for "making" him lose his match?  
  
------- short opener  
  
"Alright, if Vince doesn't show up in the next ten minutes, I'm out of here." Kane complained, leaning onto the wall next to him.  
  
"Oh, quit whining, we've only been standing here for five minutes." Jeff said, twisting a strand of red-dyed hair around his finger.  
  
"Shut up, Hardy-Boy and go snog your little girlfriend."   
  
"She's not my girlfriend!"  
  
"Oh yeah? Then why did we all see you kiss her on Monday?"   
  
"I was being supportive!"  
  
"Supportive my ass, you just wanna kiss her cause you aint' gettin' none. Just like Test."  
  
"You better hope that your firestarting powers are workin', boy, cause you gonna need them when I attack you."  
  
"Guys, quit arguing." Molly Holly cut in.  
  
"Speak for yourself...Granny-Panties." Victoria countered.  
  
"Oh yeah, Psycho-Bitch? You wanna fight-?"  
  
"I'm sick of this, I'm gonna start walkin'." Jeff said.  
  
"You started it, you assclown." Chris Jericho said, adding his two cents.  
  
"I am getting really sick of you." Shawn Michaels said, sighing and resting on a post next to him.  
  
"I oughts kick your ass, Michaels."  
  
"Might as well, you haven't done a very good job in the past."  
  
"Guys, guys, GUYS! What we all need here is some Mattitude. And I must say that you all need a serious Mattitude adjustment." Matt Hardy said, foolishly stepping in between everyone; Shannon Moore at his heels, "You see, Mattitude is a way of life."  
  
"Oh, and is beating up your "follower" a way of life as well? Are you a sick-minded masochist?" The Undertaker asked.  
  
Matt's eyes dotted in his madness, but Shannon quickly stood in front of him before he got to do anything.  
  
"Not now, Matt, your match is next!" he said.  
  
"Shann, I'm not having a match right now, none of us are."  
  
"Sorry, I couldn't hear you. That's why I lost to Kendricks, you know, I couldn't hear you."  
  
"I know. People made fun of me for saying stuff like that, too. They even got mad at me for using the rope as leverage at WrestleMania. Can you believe that?"  
  
"No way, Matt."  
  
"A win's a win, right? Right?"  
  
"Yup!'  
  
The other Superstars gave them weird looks, non of them noticing a limo pulling up behind them. Vince stepped out and cleared his throat. The superstars spun quickly.  
  
"Finally, I was about to leave." Kane complained.  
  
"Hey, everything was cool with me. I knew you were coming." RVD said, stepping up next to his partner.  
  
"Alright, all of you, in the limo." said Vince.  
  
"What?! We won't all fit in there!" Molly exclaimed.  
  
"What, are you afraid that you are gonna lose your virginity, again?" Jericho snared.  
  
"Who knows, maybe. After all, you are in there."  
  
"Excuse me? I'm not getting in there!"  
  
"Yes you are. You will all get in there, or you are all fired." Vince exclaimed, a gleeful smile trickling his face.  
  
Molly looked around absent mindedly, then took off on her Molly-Mobile.  
  
"Well, it's just Molly, we won't miss her." Kane said, climbing in the limo.  
  
All of the other superstars shrugged and followed Kane into the limo. Jericho mumbled something about not believing he was doing this; Taker retorted by some kind of mumbo-jumbo before telling Shannon he should squeeze into the trunk since he was "smaller then the average bear" or something or other.  
  
After a few minutes riding, they pulled up at a huge house. Vince made them all climb out of the car. A kind of short girl with thin, light blonde hair who stood at the door shrieked and two other girls, both with brown hair held her from tackling Shannon Moore. Vince walked in front of the Superstars.  
  
"Training Camp." 


End file.
